Letters for Emma
by Dark Wings Of Imagination
Summary: A series of letters from Regina to Emma, the letters are related to each other. I wish I could say more, but don't want to spoil.
1. Letter 1

**Letters for Emma.**

Author: Camila

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: T

Summary: A series of letters from Regina to Emma, the letters are related to each other. I wish I could say more, but don't want to spoil.

A/N: This is something that popped in my head and just couldn't leave me alone.

**Letter #1 **

Emma,

I don't even know how to start, but I guess I should apologize first. What I did to you, your parents and everyone else it's unforgivable and I know that to say I'm sorry won't change anything, but just so you know I **am **sorry, although I can't say I regret everything, because I don't, I don't regret Henry.

You, probably, won't get the chance to see this letter as long as I live and maybe that's why I feel comfortable saying this:

I love you, Emma Swan.

I know it sounds crazy, because it is, but is the truth. The moment I looked in your eyes the night you brought Henry back to me I knew I loved you, but I couldn't afford it, I couldn't and wouldn't let love take over me, that's why I did everything and said everything I said, I wanted to prove to myself that I didn't love you, that every time I see you I didn't want to hold you in my arms, that it wasn't because of you I cried myself to sleep. I couldn't let you know I cared about you, I mean, who would want the love and care of an evil witch? And I wouldn't bear the rejection. It was easier to give you reasons to hate me than to love me.

Still, after everything I did, after the curse was broken you went looking for me and said that you wanted us to be friends, for Henry's sake, and I agreed. I thought that would be better, you know, I'd be closer to you, I'd be there every time you wanted someone to rely, and would be as if we were together, but I didn't imagine that I would have you just to lose you later.

I will never forget the day you came and asked me to be your maid of honor. I asked you what you meant and you said August had proposed and you said yes. My heart ached and my tears threatened to fall, you asked me what was wrong but I didn't tell you the truth, I just put the best smile I could manage and told you I was happy for you and would be a pleasure to be your maid of honor and at this moment you jumped in my arms and held me close while thanking me for being the best friend you could have.

While you held me I felt my heart ache even more, and I almost couldn't breathe. I knew at this moment that there was nowhere other than your arms I wanted stay, but I also knew that I could never be there. I could never be with you.

Love,

Regina.


	2. Letter 2

**Letter #2**

My dear Emma,

"Love has killed more than any disease", I'm sure you've heard Rumple or someone else say this, and you know what, it is truth.

I love you so much it hurts. It hurts to see you smiling at him, when I know you should be smiling at me. It kills me every day I see the two of you holding hands or holding each other.

Love has made me weak once, and when you appeared it made me weak again. I would do anything and everything in my power and even beyond it if it would bring you to me.

But that won't happen, right? You love him and he loves you, at least that's what I see, so who am I to interfere? Though I have to say sometimes is unbearable to just look at you.

I guess love will always be my curse.

Love,

Regina.


	3. Letter 3

**Letter #3**

My beautiful swan,

I don't know if you will believe this but once Henry caught me staring at you, looks like I wasn't being very discreet.

You and I were sitting by a tree in the castle's garden, just enjoying each other's company, and you had just said you wanted to walk a bit, you asked if I wanted to join you but I refused, truth was I rather sit and enjoy the view of you. After you stood, Henry came and took your place next to me asking:

"You really do love her, don't you?"

I gasped. How he figured out I still don't know, but since he did I answered him with the truth:

"With all my heart"

He smiled at me and took my hand giving it a little squeeze; it reminded so much of you, that I felt my eyes begin to water.

All of sudden he reached out and gave me a hug while saying everything would be okay. I nodded and smiled at him, though I knew it wouldn't, but I didn't want to disappoint him. I think deep down he wants us to be together, too.

Even our son can see it, why can't you?

Yours,

Regina.


	4. Letter 4

**Letter #4**

My beautiful swan,

Your wedding was just a few months ago, and during these months I've been trying to shut down my feelings for you. It wasn't healthy to let this love grow wider when I knew you wouldn't return it.

It didn't work, though. Trying not to love you is far worse than loving you. If you just could see, if you just could love me back, we could be so much together. I would do anything to see you smiling – oh, how I would just sit and stare to your smile all day long if I could – to make you happy.

But you are happy with him, at least that's how it looks like, and if being with him, really, makes you happy, well, then he is a very lucky man.

I love you,

Regina.


	5. Letter 5

_So guys, this is the last letter, but don't worry a sequel is coming. I want to thank all of you who read it, reviewed it, favorited and followed, it's really great to know you enjoyed this as much as I did._

_Xxxxx_

_Dark Wings..._

* * *

**Letter #5**

My love,

Today is the day when I'll finally let you know about my feelings. I just can't lie to you anymore. I rather lose you because you don't feel the same than never try, and spend the rest of my life imagining what could have been.

I think I rehearsed what I'm going to say and how I'm going to say a million times, I know that I may be over reacting, but I need you to understand what I feel for you, and you cannot have any doubts about it.

I love you, more than I ever thought I would. You are everything to me – among Henry. I breathe you, I live for you, I would die for you. The day I spend without seeing you it feels like knives are cutting right through my chest and going straight to my heart, hurting it deeply.

I know you may not feel the same but I can't bear it anymore, I need to come clean to you before I go crazy. It doesn't matter if you're going to say you love me too, or if you are going to say that you're sorry but the feeling isn't mutual, all I care about is to let you know that whenever you're in doubt about people's love towards you, you will always have my unconditional love.

Forever yours,

Regina.


End file.
